Ignoring Chloe Beale
by Lara Knight
Summary: PWP...Bechloe smut...just smut. "Ch-….Chloe?" Beca coughed out, confused and turned on lifting up the blanket with one hand her book still in the other. "Yes, Beca?" she asked calmly looking up at the brunette. "What….what…are you doing?" Beca managed to spit out before Chloe decided it was time that Beca be punished for ignoring her.


**WARNING...This is all smut...PWP...no plot what so ever, don't expect it to make any scene.**

* * *

"Move over, girl!" Chloe requested pushing at Beca's side for her to move over in her bed.

"Ugh..fine" Beca replied relucent to move from her warm spot but it was Chloe and she would do anything for her.

Chloe snuggled on in under the blanket, making herself at home as usual.

"So what you doing?" Chloe asked her hand sliding around the brunette's waist as her voice questioned in a sing song voice.

"Reading" Beca stated blankly not wanting to say anything else. Multitasking was never her strong suit and reading while talking and trying to keep her body from reacting to Chloe's 'snuggling time' movements was talking up a lot of brain power.

"What you reading?" Chloe asked before leaning over Beca's shoulder to see the page, invading Beca's personal space once again her hand still lingering under her shirt.

Beca closed it slightly so Chloe couldn't read the words inside the current page and pointed at the name on the cover, "English literature through the ages" it read in big plain letters.

But still just because that's what it said on the cover doesn't mean that's what Beca is reading. After about 30 seconds of studying Beca her position and face Chloe decided not only did she not like being ignored for a book but that English literature would not ever make her pupils go as big as they were right now.

"You sure?" Chloe asked quirking an eye bowl.

"Yeah, dude why would I lie about what I'm reading?" Beca asked trying to focus on her book and not Chloe's hand moving.

Chloe quickly pecked over and saw a few words before Beca dragged it away, a few words were enough. "That is most defiantly not English literature through the ages, Beca" Chloe exclaimed grinning.

"What makes you think that?" Beca asked still reading.

"Because a school English book would never have the words "spanked" "Inner goodness" and 'submissive" in it or at least the ones I read never do Chloe grinned and waited for her words to set in.

"It's just a book, Chloe. One I'd like to read now thank you" Beca distantly replied without even a tiny blush.

"Fine" Chloe replied ducking her head under the covers as she did when trying to sleep in a lit room.

Beca was so emerged in her book she did notice Chloe moving between her legs or that her pants had slowly been removed.

She shouldn't be reading it. The decision to read 50 shades of grey was about to get Beca in more trouble than she ever expected.

Chloe saw that Beca was already measurably wet from that dam book, she was gonna make this way too easy.

Without warning or permission Chloe's fingers invaded Beca earning a groan of pleasure and shock to fall from Beca's mouth. Chloe grinned under the cover.

"Ch-….Chloe?" Beca coughed out, confused and turned on lifting up the blanket with one hand her book still in the other.

"Yes, Beca?" she asked calmly looking up at the brunette.

"What….what…are you doing?" Beca managed to spit out before Chloe decided it was time that Beca be punished for ignoring her.

"Having fun" Chloe answered happily working her digits at an increasingly fast pace.

Beca was about to go back to reading her book when Chloe saw and took it as a sign to add another finger. As she did Beca dropped her book and arched her whole body off the bed, it seemed Chloe had found her G spot.

Chloe smiled knowing she had found Beca's weakness. Beca found she unexpectedly close very fast, her hips began to lift involuntary and her thighs tense as she could stop her mouth from stringing together a long list of swear words even she rarely mutters.

"Chloe!" she yelled as the red head swiped her clit once and sent the younger woman flying over the edge.

Chloe kissed Beca until she joined the real world again.

"What was that for?" Beca panted.

"Ignoring me, I don't like being ignored" Chloe stated.

"If that's my punishment why wouldn't I ignore you all the time?"

"Because" Chloe began her face close to Beca's "Imagine the reward"

"So you were reading 50 shades of grey…this could be fun" Chloe stated with a poker face.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
